powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Majin Gattai MagiKing
is the combined form of Magired's MagiPhoenix form and the Magiranger's forms that make up the MagiDragon. The Majin perform this combination when they dial Maagi Giruma Magi Jinga (1-2-0-5) on their MagiPhones. Overview MagiKing wields the sword that is used in his finishers: and . For a brief time, Dark Magic Knight Wolzard sealed MagiKing's combination spell and took its power for his own, until FireKaiser destroyed the seal. Its suit actor was Hirofumi Fukuzawa. Appearances: Magiranger Episodes History to be added MagiMajin MagiPhoenix is MagiRed's Majin Form. MagiPhoenix wields the , which combines with the Mermaid Lance to form the , which MagiPhoenix wields while riding MagiDragon. Attacks with "Phoenix Spin Kick". Appearances: Magiranger Episodes MagiGaruda is MagiYellow's Majin form. His arms, , can be used as weapons in the "Garuda Attack". He can also shoot lightning bolts from his eyes. Its suit actor was Yasuhiko Imai. When combining, MagiGaruda forms MagiDragon's back, wings, and neck, and MagiKing's wings and back. Appearances: Magiranger Episodes MagiMermaid is MagiBlue's Majin Form. She wields the and can fuse her legs into a fishtail for swimming in water. When combining, MagiMermaid forms MagiDragon's tail and MagiKing's shins and feet, with the on her back combining with MagiTaurus's Taurus Axe to form MagiDragon's , while the Mermaid Lance combines with MagiPhoenix's Phoenix Sword to form the Dragon Lancer. The Dragon Lancer then combines with the Dragon Tail to make MagiKing's KingCalibur. Its suit actor was Mizuho Nogawa. Appearances: Magiranger Episodes MagiFairy isMagiPink's Majin Form. She wields the wings and can turn herself into the , which the others use in the "Magi Shoot" finisher. MagiFairy happens to be smallest of the Majin, about as tall as MagiTaurus' head. When combining, MagiFairy forms MagiDragon's head and MagiKing's "sternum". Appearances: Magiranger Episodes MagiTaurus is MagiGreen's Majin Form and the largest of the Majin, being twice as tall as the others. In battle, MagiTaurus wields the . When combining, MagiTaurus forms most of MagiDragon, forming the body, arms, and legs, with his Taurus Axe then combining with the Mermaid Shield to form the MagiDragon Tail. For MagiKing, MagiTaurus forms the head, arms, and legs, and the Dragon Tail combines with Dragon Lancer to form KingCalibur, with Taurus Axe forming the handle and pommel of the sword. When Samurai Shichijuurrou was enlarged, Makito finished him in one blow called the "Super Aniki Special Crash". Its suit actor was Hirofumi Fukuzawa. Appearances: Magiranger Episodes Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including MagiKing which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, MagiKing fought alongside Gingaioh and Five Robo to destroy Hades God Dagon. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the "Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia" finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Cockpit Mystic Force cockpit.jpg|MagiKing chessboard cockpit Ranger Key Through the powers of the Phantom Ranger Keys, the Gokaigers can re-create and summon the Greater Power of any Super Sentai team in existence. In Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie, the Phantom Ranger Keys reproduced the greater power of the Go-Busters, which allowed their respective mechas to transform to other previous Super Sentai mechas through Megazord keys. Masato and J on board Buster Hercules used their Megazord key to transform into Majin Gattai MagiKing. Notes *In the toy version, MagiKing can combined with Travelion Express, Wolzard, and MagiLion to make alternate combinations. Appearances See Also Category:Mecha (Magiranger) Category:Five-Piece Combination